Kacamata
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Tatata!" / Memahami keinginan seorang bayi tak semudah membalik telapak tangan. [AU. Baby!Cahaya. Father!BoBoiBoy. Untuk event #NulisRandom2018. Side Story "My Family!"]


**Kacamata**

.

.

BoBoiBoy meregangkan tubuh sejenak di kursinya. Meskipun begitu, hanya dua detik manik cokelat madunya mampu beralih dari layar _laptop_ penuh tulisan yang melelahkan mata. Pria itu mendesah. Memang tidak bisa tenang rasanya, kalau pekerjaan belum selesai.

 _Krieet ..._

"Eh?"

Bunyi pintu terbuka pelan, mengejutkan pria berusia 39 tahun itu. Lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat sosok makhluk mungil merangkak di lantai. Langsung mendekati kursi yang didudukinya.

"Pa pa pa pa pa ..."

BoBoiBoy tertawa spontan, menyadari yang kini menghampirinya adalah bayi kecil yang belum genap tujuh bulan lahir ke dunia. Sepertinya BoBoiBoy tidak menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan benar tadi, sehingga bayi mungil itu bisa mendorongnya sampai terbuka. Ocehan penuh semangatnya pun sontak membuat BoBoiBoy gemas.

"Anak Papa ... Kirain siapa," BoBoiBoy berkata, kali ini sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaan. "Kok sendirian, sih? Kak Taufan, Kak Api, sama Kak Air mana?"

Bayi mungil itu terus merangkak hingga ke sisi ayahnya. Lantas duduk di lantai keramik yang putih bersih. BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Baru teringat ketiga putranya yang lain sedang diajak jalan-jalan ke taman kota oleh kakek mereka.

 _Tapi ... di mana ibunya anak-anak?_

"Sini, Nak."

BoBoiBoy mengulurkan kedua tangan, bermaksud menggendong putranya. Tak disangka, si bayi yang tadinya terus menatap sang ayah, mendadak tersentak. Ia lalu merangkak, bergerak menjauh. Baru duduk kembali dengan posisi yang kini berjarak semeter dari sang ayah. Sepasang matanya yang beriris jingga cerah, tampak mengamati BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Giliran BoBoiBoy yang bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa, sih?"

.

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Kacamata" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Untuk hari ke-23 #NulisRandom2018. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Baby!Cahaya. Adult!BoBoiBoy, Hanna. Maybe OOC. Side Story "My Family!"_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Putranya masih duduk diam di lantai dengan tenang. Diperhatikannya, tatapan si bayi terarah lurus ke satu titik. Ah, anak itu sedang menatap wajahnya? Atau ... matanya?

"Ooh ... Astaga, hahahaha ..."

BoBoiBoy tertawa ketika akhirnya sadar apa yang salah. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya, hanya saja saat ini dirinya sedang mengenakan kacamata. Memang, ia hanya memakai kacamata itu saat bekerja. Untuk kegiatan sehari-hari, BoBoiBoy tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Sebab, minusnya tidak terlalu besar.

Mungkin wajah BoBoiBoy jadi tampak berbeda dengan kacamata, hingga anak itu kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Cahaya," sang ayah memanggil nama putranya dengan nada lembut. "Ini Papa, lho."

Kacamata dilepas, lalu diletakkan begitu saja di samping _laptop._

"Nah, coba lihat," BoBoiBoy berkata lagi. "Ini benar Papa, 'kan?"

Mata bayi mungil yang dipanggil 'Cahaya' itu membulat.

"Pa pa pa ...?" ocehnya tak jelas.

Meskipun sorot matanya masih tampak ragu, Cahaya tetap merangkak mendekat dengan gagah berani. Kemudian duduk lagi di hadapan ayahnya.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, cepat-cepat diraihnya tubuh anak itu. Lantas didudukkannya di pangkuan.

"Cahaya kok nggak kenal Papa, sih?" BoBoiBoy mencium pipi putranya dengan gemas. "Papa sedih, nih."

Cahaya terus menatap wajah ayahnya dengan sorot mata bening. Tangannya bergerak meraih pipi sang ayah, seolah mau memastikan bahwa pria di hadapannya ini memang ayahnya.

"Pappa pa ...?"

Lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy tak bisa menahan tawa. Lembut, dan tanpa disadari membuat Cahaya merasa tenang. Karena suara tawa itu sangat familier baginya.

"Iya, Sayang," kata BoBoiBoy kemudian. "Ini beneran Papa, kok."

"Pappa!"

Setelah yakin itu benar-benar ayahnya, Cahaya mulai memerhatikan hal-hal lain. Ia melihat meja kerja dipenuhi barang-barang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Tapi bayi mungil itu langsung mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat layar _laptop_ yang masih menyala. Matanya menyipit, sinar itu terlalu silau.

Cahaya mengalihkan pandang cepat-cepat. Tepat di samping _laptop,_ ada benda yang tergeletak. Benda itu menarik perhatiannya seketika. Ia ingat, itu benda yang sama dengan benda yang tadi dipakai sang ayah di wajahnya.

 _Tapi, kira-kira benda apa itu, ya?_

"Tata ... nanana?"

Alis BoBoiBoy terangkat ketika Cahaya tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arah meja kerjanya. Tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai ke satu titik. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi BoBoiBoy untuk menyadari, apa yang menarik perhatian putranya.

"Apa, Sayang? Ini?"

BoBoiBoy mengambil kacamata _half-frame_ warna hitam miliknya. Dibiarkannya Cahaya menyentuh sedikit tangkai benda itu, walaupun tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ini namanya kacamata."

"Tatata?"

"Iya. Papa pakai ini kalau lagi kerja."

"Pa pa pa?"

"Hmm ... Soalnya ... mata Papa minus. Jadi harus pakai kacamata, biar bisa lihat jelas tulisan kecil-kecil di _laptop."_

"Pappa ... Tata ... nanana ..."

"Ooh ... Papa tambah ganteng ya, kalau pakai kacamata? Iya, dong! Papanya siapa dulu? Hehehe ..."

BoBoiBoy mengobrol santai dengan bayi mungil itu, seolah Cahaya bisa memahami kata-katanya.

"Lihat ... Papa pakai kacamata ini." BoBoiBoy memakai kacamatanya lagi. "Terus kerja, deh."

Masih sambil memangku Cahaya, BoBoiBoy mengetikkan sesuatu di _laptop_ -nya. Hanya satu kalimat, sebelum _icon_ _save_ di-klik.

Biarlah, pekerjaan bisa menunggu. Bercengkrama dengan putranya tercinta, jauh lebih menarik saat ini. Sesuatu yang memang dibutuhkannya untuk menyegarkan diri.

Sementara itu, Cahaya mengamati semua gerak-gerik ayahnya dengan tenang. Entah apa dia mengerti atau tidak. Yang jelas, saat BoBoiBoy memusatkan perhatian lagi kepadanya, Cahaya pun menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip.

Dia sungguh penasaran pada benda yang menggantung di wajah ayahnya itu.

"Tatata!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Cahaya menggapai, langsung menyentuh kacamata BoBoiBoy.

"Eh? Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Tatata!"

Cahaya mengulangi ocehannya dengan nada tegas yang sama persis. Kening BoBoiBoy berkerut-kerut, mencoba menebak keinginan putranya. Ini lebih sulit daripada memahami surat-surat resmi berbahasa asing, di Kedutaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa, sih? Cahaya nggak suka lihat Papa pakai ini?"

BoBoiBoy melepaskan kacamatanya. Lantas meletakkan benda itu kembali di samping _laptop._ Bukannya senang, Cahaya malah mengeluarkan suara rengekan khas bayi.

"Na na ... Tatata!"

Tangan kanan Cahaya menggapai-gapai ke arah kacamata sang ayah. BoBoiBoy bingung. Diambilnya lagi kacamata itu, lalu didekatkannya pada Cahaya.

"Apa?" tanyanya. "Cahaya mau pegang?"

Cahaya meraih kacamata itu, lantas memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. BoBoiBoy membiarkan saja saat putranya membolak-balik benda itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia sendiri juga penasaran, apa yang diinginkan Cahaya dengan kacamata itu?

"E-Eh?"

BoBoiBoy benar-benar kaget ketika kedua tangan Cahaya tiba-tiba bergerak untuk memakai kacamata itu. Jelas akan sangat kebesaran untuk kepalanya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"Cahaya mau pakai ini?" BoBoiBoy menahan tangan putranya. "Jangan, dong."

Cahaya terdiam. Dan masih terdiam saat BoBoiBoy mengambil kembali kacamata itu perlahan dari tangannya.

"Nggak boleh, ya?" BoBoiBoy berkata selembut mungkin. "Nanti Cahaya pusing."

Cahaya tertegun. Matanya terus memandangi kacamata yang sekali lagi diletakkan sang ayah di meja, di samping _laptop._

Mata Cahaya mulai berkaca-kaca. Padahal dia sudah mengamati benda misterius itu sejak tadi. Dia ingat cara ayahnya memakai benda itu. Dan dia juga baru saja menemukan cara supaya bisa mengenakan benda itu di wajahnya sendiri.

Mata Cahaya semakin berkaca-kaca. Dan kali ini BoBoiBoy melihatnya. Ia pun mulai panik.

"Tatata ... aa ... aaaaaaaa—"

 _Tuh kan, beneran nangis._

BoBoiBoy ingin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Walaupun sudah memiliki empat orang anak—Cahaya adalah si bungsu—sejak dulu dia selalu bingung bagaimana caranya menangani bayi yang sedang menangis.

"Cahaya, Sayang ... Jangan nangis, doong ..."

BoBoiBoy memeluk Cahaya, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya supaya tenang. Tapi dia tetap menangis.

BoBoiBoy mencoba berdiri sambil menggendong Cahaya. Menimangnya. Tapi dia masih saja menangis.

BoBoiBoy duduk kembali. Cahaya masih terus menangis di pangkuannya.

BoBoiBoy mengerling kacamata di meja kerjanya. Terbayang wajah garang sang istri yang akan mengamuk kalau tahu dirinya membuat putra bungsu mereka yang masih bayi sampai menangis.

Hela napas terlepas dari ayah yang masih tampan di usia nyaris kepala empat itu. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, diambilnya kacamata itu. Lantas didekatkannya kepada Cahaya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai tangis bayi mungil itu mereda. Dan beberapa detik lagi hingga terhenti.

"Ta ... tata ..."

Isakan Cahaya hanya tertinggal sedikit ketika akhirnya ia bisa memegang kacamata itu lagi. Dipandangnya sang ayah dengan sorot mata bening tak terkalahkan itu.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa tertawa kering.

"Tatata!"

Dengan semangat '45, Cahaya mencoba sekali lagi untuk memakai kacamata ayahnya. Sepasang manik jingga cerah itu tampak berbinar-binar. Tapi itu sebelum ia benar-benar berhasil memakai kacamata itu.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa meringis ketika Cahaya cepat-cepat menjauhkan kacamata itu sebelum sempat dipakainya secara sempurna. Sang ayah sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Karena itulah, dia membiarkan putranya merasakan bahwa memakai kacamata itu tidak enak rasanya. Terutama kalau si pemakai bermata normal.

Hanya satu hal yang tak diduga oleh BoBoiBoy. Cahaya kembali menangis.

"Aaa ... aaaaaaa—"

BoBoiBoy kebingungan. Diambilnya kembali kacamata yang masih berada di tangan Cahaya, lantas diletakkan di tempatnya semula, di samping _laptop._

"Aduuh ... Cahaya ... jangan nangis, dong ..." BoBoiBoy berdiri, lalu membuai Cahaya di dalam gendongannya. "Kan Papa sudah bilang, jangan dipakai. Nanti Cahaya pusing."

Seperti apa pun usaha BoBoiBoy mendiamkan si bungsu, bayi mungil itu tetap menangis. BoBoiBoy mulai khawatir, suara tangisan Cahaya akan terdengar ke seantero rumah.

Benar saja. Dari luar kamar, bisa didengarnya suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat cepat. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, hal yang ditakutkannya pun terjadi.

 _Brak!_

Pintu terbuka cukup keras menghantam tembok. Sesosok wanita berambut cokelat sebahu muncul dari baliknya. Tergopoh-gopoh dihampirinya Cahaya yang masih menangis. Lantas diambilnya bayi kecil itu dari gendongan BoBoiBoy begitu saja.

"Sayaang ...," wanita cantik nan anggun itu bicara dengan nada membujuk. "Cahaya, sayangnya Mama ... Sssh ... Udah, ya ... nggak apa-apa. Mama di sini."

Buaian dan kehangatan dekapan sang ibu, perlahan membuat Cahaya tenang. Entah apa karena capek menangis, anak itu tampak mengantuk. Kedua matanya kini di ambang terpejam.

Sementara itu, sang ibu menatap tajam ke arah sang ayah. Sementara, yang ditatap cuma bisa terkekeh canggung.

"Hanna—"

"Kenapa Cahaya bisa nangis?" ucapan BoBoiBoy dipotong dengan kejamnya.

BoBoiBoy meringis, sekali lagi tertawa kering.

"Jadi, begini ..."

Kronologi penyebab menangisnya Cahaya pun mengalir dari mulut sang ayah, bagaikan pelaku kejahatan yang diinterogasi polisi. Namun, bukannya permakluman yang diterima, apalagi pengampunan, sorot mata Hanna semakin tajam.

 _"BoBoiBoy!"_ Hanna berkata lambat-lambat penuh tekanan.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa tersenyum gugup kalau sang istri sudah memanggil namanya dengan cara seperti itu. Alih-alih panggilan 'Ayah' atau 'Papa' yang tersemat sejak keduanya memiliki anak.

Sementara, Cahaya tersentak saat ibunya mendadak berteriak, walaupun tidak keras. Bayi mungil itu kembali terisak kecil karena kaget. Padahal tadi kedua matanya sudah nyaris terpejam.

Hanna yang menyadari itu, segera menenangkan putranya kembali.

"Uuuh ... Sayaang ... Cup, cup ... Papa nakal, yaa ...?" Hanna membuai pelan, dan Cahaya kembali tenang. "Sssh ... Udah, yaa ... Anak manis ... Cahaya 'kan pinter."

BoBoiBoy meringis ketika setelah itu Hanna kembali mendelik kepadanya. Cahaya sudah memejamkan mata. Sepertinya kali ini benar-benar tertidur.

Hanna pun memutuskan untuk membawa si kecil keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, ia sempat berhenti di pintu sejenak.

"Awas ya, nanti malam."

Hanya satu kalimat singkat terucap, sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

 _Fic_ ini kutulis _special_ untuk menyambut kehadiran sang pecahan elemental terbaru, BoBoiBoy Cahaya~! :3

Ahahahah ... Sebenarnya, ini gara-gara Hime dikasih tahu kalau desain konsep (?) Cahaya sesungguhnya BERKACAMATA, sodara-sodara! TTATT  
/penting

Kacamatanya mirip punya Solar, tapi warnanya bening transparan. Kayak air putih gitu, deh. Kan jadi gregetan sendiri. Secara, Hime pecinta karakter berkacamata. Sayang banget kalau memang konsep itu ada, tapi nggak jadi dipakai. Padahal kan keren. X")  
Cahaya jadi nangis, kan? Kan, kan, kaaan~  
Huweee ... T_T  
/nak

Sudahlah, abaikan curhatan nggak penting di atas. Yang penting, Hime sangat _hype_ dan _happy_ setelah menyaksikan episode FINALE BoBoiBoy Galaxy yang spektakuler~! Pokoknya luar biasa! _Best! Amazing!_  
/udah, nak

Selamat datang, Cahaya!

BoBoiBoy memang TERBAIK~! Ehehehe ... :") *kasih empat jempol*

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **23.06.2018**


End file.
